Użytkownik:Yasska777
Hej Hmm. Od czego by tu sobie zacząć... jestem raczej nieśmiała i małomówna. Creepypasty poznałam zaledwie rok temu i nieźle mnie wciągnęły. Oj nieźle. Mam już na koncie dwa opowiadania. Tak, to chyba nie za dużo jeżeli doliczając stare konto wyjdzie, że jestem tu już około 9 miesięcy. W skrócie to, co najbardziej lubię. Muzyka? ◆ Rammstein ◆ Oberschlesien ◆ Nightwish ◆ Tankard ◆ Feeling-B ◆ DevilDriver ◆ System of a Down ◆ Two Steps From Hell ◆ Eisbrecher "Twórczość"? ◆ Rysowanie ◆ Animacja ◆ Pisanie opowiadań wyglądających jakbym wymyślając je była na psychotropach. (tak powiedziała moja nauczycielka języka polskiego) ◆ Szycie zabaweczek/laleczek. ◆ Próby tworzenia muzyki. Inne takie dziwne. ◆ Zwierzątka ◆ MLP (oczywiście) ◆ LPS ◆ Pora na przygodę ◆ Germanistyka ◆ Fotografowanie pierdół. Ale ale. Jak to Creepypasta Wiki, to muszą być i jakieś... Ulubione Postacie z Past ◆ Ticci Toby ◆ Marcus The Suicide ◆ Slenderman ◆ Xavier Strażnik Lasu ◆ Kasper The Satanist ◆ Olivier Łowca Skór ◆ Obiekt X ◆ Smile Dog Ulubione Postacie z Trollpast ◆ Człowiek Maupa ◆ Homicidal Liu ◆ Nina The Killer Moje Makaroniki ◆ Raavi McKiddnex Geneza ◆ Raavi Zanim coś powiecie poznajcie Moje Postacie Raavi ◇Imię: Raavi ◇Nazwisko: McKiddnex ◇Płeć: Mężczyzna ◇Gatunek: Człowiek ◇Wiek: 26 lat ◇Wzrost: 1,95 m. ◇Waga: 70 kg. ◇Urodzony: 15.03.1988 ◇Stan Cywilny: Sam ◇Narodowość: Francja ◇Zboczenie: Nekrofilia ◇Charakter ¤ Zły ¤ Mściwy ¤ Egoistyczny ¤ Sztywny ¤ Twardy ¤ Sadystyczny ¤ Nie opanowany ¤ Sprytny ¤ Inteligentny ¤ Zorganizowany Nie posiada sumienia. Nie ma litości dla kobiet, inwalidów, a nawet dzieci. Rzadko kiedy jest czymś przejęty. Nie czuje miłości, a resztę uczuć ukrywa. ◇Najczęstsze metody zabijania: 1. Łapanie nowej ofiary. 2. Przytrzymywanie zdobyczy całym ciężarem ciała. 3. Krótka rozmowa z nowym "kolegą." 4. "Zabawa" ofiarą. Wyrywanie oczu. Celowe podtrzymywanie jej przy życiu po każdym zadanym ciosie. 5. Gwałt. 6. Wykańczanie ofiary. ◇ Wygląd: Wysoki, chudy. Ma owalną twarz, krzaczaste brwi, skośne oczy o czarnych powiekach, długi, zadarty nos, usta wąskie wiecznie smutne, czarne piegi na policzkach no i poszarpane włosy do ramion. •Kolor włosów: czarny •Kolor skóry: szary •Kolor oczu: granatowy ¤ Ubiór • Szary szalik w czarne paski, • Granatowa kurtka, • Brązowy pasek z ludzkiej skóry, • Długie, czarne spodnie ze sztruksu, • Ciężkie, skórzane glany do pół łydki. ¤ Ulubiona broń Siekiera I Broń na specjalne okazje (nie chcę zapychać wiki bezsensownymi grafikami, więc wam ją opiszę. Długie to jest na około 1,7 m. Sprytne połączenie wideł z siekierą. Na dole są pozłacane widły, a na górze duży, za rdzewiały grot siekiery z doczepionymi hakami z tyłu. Kilka centymetrów nad widłami są powbijane długie gwoździe służące do szarpania ofiary. ) ◇Cytaty: "Nie bój się mnie. Ja chcę się tylko z tobą pobawić." (W wolnym tłumaczeniu - zostało ci od 7 do 15 minut życia, chyba, że będę miał ochotę się nad tobą poznęcać.) "Ty tępa kotwico!" (Do Yasserki) "Może być." (Odpowiedź praktycznie na wszystko) "To wszystko trzeba było spalić" (Czytając historię Jeffa The Killera) Ethan. ◇Imię: Ethan ◇Nazwisko: McKiddnex ◇ Płeć: Mężczyzna ◇ Gatunek: Człowiek ◇ Wiek: 7 lat (jest duchem, więc nie starzeje się.) ◇ Wzrost: 1,42 m. ◇ Waga: no sama nie wiem... ujemna? ◇ Urodzony: 21.09.1998 ◇ Stan Cywilny: Sam ◇ Narodowość: Francja ◇ Charakter ¤ Dobry ¤ Uczciwy ¤ Uprzejmy ¤ Grzeczny ¤ Głupi Ethan jest zupełnym przeciwieństwem Raavi'ego. Jest przepełniony głównie dobrymi cechami, ale często zabija działając w obronie brata. ◇ Najczęstsze metody zabijania: 1. Opętanie ofiary. 2. Zmuszanie opętanej ofiary do robienia szkodliwych rzeczy. 3. Zabijanie tak, żeby z pozoru wyglądało to jak samobójstwo ofiary. ◇ Wygląd: Mały, szczupły, uroczy. Ma dziecięcą twarzyczkę, duże oczy, loki do ramion, mały nos. • Kolor włosów: rudy • Kolor skóry: blady, cielisty • Kolor oczu: zielone ¤ Ubiór • Pomarańczowy dres • Biały t-shirt • Jasne jeansy • Niebieskie trampki. ¤ Ulubiona broń Wyimaginowana kosa. (To bardziej straszak, niż broń, no ale...) ◇ Cytaty: "Ale jesteś moim starszym bratem." (Przekonywanie Raavi'ego do wszystkich swoich pomysłów za życia)